My Milky Way
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: Bella is just a normal working woman. Managing her Restaurant takes it's toll though, so she goes to her meadow and stargazes. When she meets someone there though, something new begins to be written in the stars. Canon pairings and all that whatever!
1. The Beginning

"Do you think the night sky is amazing?"

"Do you think every little detail is laced with care and beauty?"

"Do you think that each star represents every single soul that has departed from this earth?"

Nobody answered me as I laid on the grass. Staring at the clear night sky was a welcome comfort for me. With the busy hours at my restaurant it was a blissful bit of peace. The cool air was a like a blanket on my skin. And the stars were as close to my family as I could get.

The only family I had ever really had were my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My real parents had past away when I was barely a few months old, so I can't really remember them – I just have little photos of them before I was born to remind me that they were real.

My belief that souls are stars comes from when I was seven years old. It was the first time I found my little escape.

I was upset because my Nana had died – not my real Nana, it was Esme's mother. I had ran out of the house when we had received the news, trying to will it not to be true. And me, being the silly person I am, ran out of the house at night. I had planned to go to Nana's home to check, but I ended up straying from my original plan and I ended up walking up a path I found.

I ended up in a little meadow.

It was beautiful. Fireflies were flying across the grass, weaving through the small bluebells scattered amongst the green.

I had whispered for my Nana, for her to be able to see it. I looked up at the clear night sky at that moment and found one star shining so vibrantly. It was glowing, pulsing with energy.

From then on I've come up to this meadow to speak to my family, to myself, to everything around me.

I sighed, realising that I probably had to go. Carlisle always joked that I had an internal clock that chimed louder than any bell in a tower. I only protest weakly because I kind of agree with him.

I stood, inhaling the sweet scent of bluebells before leaving. It was dark – obviously – and Esme liked for me to call her to give me a ride back home. She was a little over-protective at times but I completely understood why. The day I go home by myself is the day I pass my drivers test – which is unlikely – and get a snug little car. I didn't realise how bad that sounded until I thought it, and I smacked my head.

"Isabella, you need to stop thinking and saying things Emmett can use against you," I grumbled while I fished my phone out of my boot. I know what you're probably thinking, why does she keep her phone in her boot? The reason is because it feels safer in their than in a bag that could be easily snatched from me.

Emmett is my best friend, we've known each other since...forever. A mundane way to put it but I just don't know any other way to say it. I can't even remember the time we first met, but I remember the moment he became my best friend.

We were both five – our birthdays were on the same day, how cool is that? – and I had been crying because a cat – can you believe it? – ate my favourite cartoon bat teddy. I'm a fan of bats, sue me. Anyway, I was on the swing in the local park crying and he had just arrived with his Dad. He came up to me and offered the ice cream he was about to eat to me – which is a rare thing, he usually growls at people who come near his food. I stood up too suddenly and knocked the ice cream in the air where it proceeded to land on Emmett's head and bounce onto my nose where it stayed – apparently, I looked like a cute little snowman (girl). And we laughed until I nearly threw up. We've been inseparable ever since.

I dialled Esme's number when I got onto the street, waiting as it rang a few times.

"_Hello – _

"Hi Esme –

"_You've reached Esme Cullen. I'm sorry I can't – _

I pressed the end call button. Seriously? What could Esme be doing on a Friday night other than watching another disaster movie while curled up on the couch? Unless...

I shut my brain off from that train of thought immediately. I sighed and dialled Emmett's number.

He picked up almost instantly.

"Hello my Bella Bug, what have I done to deserve a phone call from her highness?" I could practically see the cheesy-ass grin adorning his face.

"Whatever Nimrod, your _majesty_ needs a ride home." I snickered as he paused.

"Nimrod, according to the Bible, is a mighty hunter and king of Shinar who was a grandson of Ham and a great-grandson of Noah." Emmett informed me in his I'm-so-clever voice.

"Well, Em, you can shove that in your juice box and suck it because your not religious and you just got that off of the free online dictionary." I smiled smugly. I had _so_ won.

Emmett grumbled something incoherent and told me to hold on a few seconds.

After a few minutes I heard his Monster start – seriously, that Jeep scares the heck out of anyone and everyone.

"The usual place?" He asked, sarcasm laced into his words.

"Where else would I be?" I scoffed. I was just about to say another smart-ass remark when I heard something.

"Hey Em, call me when you get here okay? I forgot something." I squinted into the darkness as a figure slowly emerged from the trees and made their way up _my_ path.

"Sure sure, but call me if something happens."

"Yep! Bye bye!"

I quickly stuffed my phone back into my boot before running back up the path towards the stranger and my meadow.

**A/N: **

**Well, what do you think? **

**This is just a taste of a new idea that's been brewing in my mind for a while. **

**Unfortunately, my other stories will remain on hiatus as writing my book is consuming a huge chunk of my time. **

**You're probably wondering why I wrote this when I have barely any time? Well, I'm suffering with writer's block. It happens. So I decided to try and free my mind and give you this little chapter. **

**I'll answer some obvious questions now. **

**Yes, I will be continuing this story while I write the one that might get published (pray for me!). The reason? To give myself a break from writing so much violence and phantasmagoric scenes. Don't get me wrong I _love_ writing stuff like that, but this story will be a nice change of pace for me. (Smile! Please?) **

**Do I have a plan for this story? The answer is, kind of. I know how each character is going to be and how they're going to progress. I also know where I want this story to go. But I'm not sure if I want it to be novel sized or novella sized yet. **

**Any more things to say... **

**Oh! Bella is based on me. Not in the looks department – she's going to be way prettier than me – but in the personality department. I want to share all of my little quirks and my mind of weirdness with everyone. To be honest, my mum – who is currently snoring up a storm in her room – came up with the idea. She told me that I should base a character on myself. I pondered this for a while, and decided to give it a go using this story. Like I said before, it's just my personality I'm cursing her with, other things are completely made up. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything in this (world domination here I come!) but unfortunately I don't. Most of this belongs to blah blah blah and other stuff belongs to it's respective owners blah blah blah the end! **

**I hope you'd all like to see more of this story. **

**Oh, and before I go back to watching anime (I became a big fan when I watched the gore filled Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, which I do not own in any way possible) I would like an answer to this very important question.**

**Now, I'm not sure if I should do this but I was thinking...**

**Do you want to read a little extract from the story I'm writing? **

**It will probably be up for only a week (after all, I don't want it to be stolen) but I would really appreciate some feedback. **

**This was kind of a long authors note for me... (Starts laughing for no apparent reason). I swear I eat too much chocolate. **

**See ya soon and have fun! (Fun doing what, I don't know and frankly I don't want to). (Laughs again). **

**~Beth~ **


	2. What a goober

I walked as stealthily as possible up the branch littered path – which was kind of hard since I'm an extremely clumsy person.

I tried to control my breathing as the adrenaline pumped through my body. I wasn't sure if the adrenaline came from fear or excitement, but I would probably say it was a mix of both.

Even though it was dark, I could see the silhouette of the person quite clearly. It was definitely a man.

Fear crept up my spine.

_Calm down Bella, it's only a man. There is no way you could know if he is a murderer or a rapist or a burglar...Oh crap... _

I ran a hand through my hair as I slowly followed the man.

I was always thinking of the worst possible scenarios for things that would always make me panic. Jesus, I seriously needed to get a grip on things.

_Would you follow a stranger up a path into a secluded area?_

I had trouble breathing.

_NO!_

I started to back away as the rational part of my mind began to scream.

_Wait wait wait, _I tried to get a grip on my paranoid head.

"There's nothing to be worried about, nothing is going to happen." I began to breathe in short bursts – you know, like how the women giving birth do.

I took one step forward when something began to vibrate against my foot.

"Damn Emmett," I sighed, hitting the 'accept' button.

"_I'm here." _

"Of course you are."

"_Do you know the Muffin Man?" _

I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it strangely before putting it against my ear again.

"Erm...what?"

"_The Muffin Man." _

"What about him?"

"_He likes muffins." _

"Why are we talking about the Muffin Man?"

"_I thought I could make it into something dirty," _Emmett laughed.

"Emmett?"

"_Yeah, Bella Bug?" _

"You're a fail."

"_Get your ass in my Jeep's passenger seat right now young lady!" _

I hung up, rolling my eyes.

I glanced up the path, seeing that the man had disappeared.

_I'll get him next time. _

I ran towards the road, getting ready to whack Emmett over the head.

_What a goober. _

**I know, it's short -_- But this is all my failure of a brain could produce – I am seriously annoyed at myself right now. **

**I'm happy with this chapter, but I wish it could be longer. **

**There will be a long chapter next! I've decided! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. **

**Review and smile! **

**~Beth~**


	3. Holly

My Milky Way Chapter 3

Emmett grinned at me as I climbed into his silver Jeep (I didn't care about the make, all I knew was that it was big and loud). I lifted my legs and placed my feet against the dashboard, wrapping my arms around myself after securing my seatbelt. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and smirked as he glared down at my feet.

"I know you love this beast Em, but the scuff marks from my boots will easily wash off. Suck it up and drive!" I smacked his arm for emphasis, laughing as he grabbed the place I hit and feigned hurt.

"Bella Bug, what did I ever do to you?" He whined, his eyes looking as innocent as the Devil's.

"You threw a bowl at my head yesterday." I stated bluntly.

"Hey! That was an accident! I swear, that thing had a mind of it's own... it just jumped out of my hand!" Emmett threw his arms up in mock annoyance while I giggled.

Kissing my fingertips and then patting him on the spot I had hit him, I smiled sweetly up at him.  
Emmett grinned.  
"Come on, drive me somewhere that isn't my house. I don't want to see the 'rents doing stuff." I grimaced, lowering my feet to the floor of the car.

"Esme not answering her phone again?" He chuckled. I nodded and frowned.  
"At least the old man is still getting it on at his age."

"Shut up shut up shut up! Gah! My ears are bleeding, see? Look what you did!" I covered my ears with my hands and began to repeat a chorus of unintelligible words. Emmett just howled with laughter and finally pulled away from the curb.

A little while later we pulled up outside my restaurant; Holly (the plant). The big red sign was visible in the night because of the old fashioned street light directly to the left of it. Rippling, dark purple beams framed the sign spectacularly. The window spread to cover almost the entire front of the restaurant, and it was tinted to the point where you could only see the silhouettes of the people inside.

"I forgot how nice it is to come to the restaurant at night." I sighed while wrestling with my seatbelt. Emmett easily released the belt's hold and I practically ran towards the back door of Holly.

I pulled out my key and quickly opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar for Em as he slowly made his way over. I rolled my eyes – did he not realise that I was going to make him some food?

By the bang of metal hitting metal and a wild shout of surprise a moment later, I guessed that he had finally caught on.

I lifted my green apron from it's peg and made my way towards _my_ kitchen.

**Very very short...  
I'm sorry this couldn't be more, but life's pretty hectic because of homework and upcoming exams. **

**Again, I'm so sorry!  
*Disclaimer – I only own the plot – everything else belongs to Meyer***

**Smile! **

**~Beth~**


End file.
